1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling a vibration type motor.
2. Related Background Art
A circuit for controlling plural vibration wave motors is already known for example by the Japanese Laid-open Patent Sho 64-60273. In such known devices a driving circuit is provided with switching means for switching the resonance frequency according to the one selected from plural vibration wave motors and switching the drive output according to the selected motor.
However, such conventional devices lack the control on the amplitude or phase of the vibration, on the control gain and on the output matching, and have been associated with drawbacks of low circuit efficiency or inability to achieve highly precise control.